The present invention relates to a medicinal composition containing a coronary activity affecting substance and an alkylene glycol ether.
One medicinal composition of this type is already known from British Patent No. GB-A 970,027. Aerosol preparations containing nitroglycerin as a coronary affecting substance are described therein which contain the active substance dissolved in a lower alcohol in combination with a propellant or a propellant mixture. For safety reasons, so that no explosive concentration of nitroglycerin can occur when the easily volatile solvent or propellant evaporates, a phlegmatizing agent selected from the group of polyalkylene glycols and their derivatives is added to the mixture. Included among a broad listing of phlegmatizing agents are monoalkyl ethers of polyalkylene glycols, but polyalkylene glycols are preferably utilized. Further, in all of the actual embodiments, the proportion of phlegmatizing agent is always less than 10 percent by weight with respect to the mixture containing the active substance.
Other medicinal compositions are known from European Patent Application EP-A No. 0,143,857, according to which soft gelatine capsules contain a filling of the coronary affecting substance nifedipine dissolved in a mixture of a tetrahydrofurfuryl alcohol-polyethylene glycol ether (THFP) and polyvinyl pyrrolidone (PVP). The proportion of the essential component PVP in the actual examples comprises at least 13% by weight of the filling of the capsule. This formulation thereby overcomes disadvantages of solid nifedipine formulations which contain insoluble crosslinked PVP (PVPP), but they are subject to the limitation that they must include large amounts of a supplemental adjuvant in the filling of the capsule.